


Here for Each Other

by GhostGhidorah



Category: Lucky Star - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGhidorah/pseuds/GhostGhidorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Adopted from Gonstika* Sequel to "The Light of Heart". We all know Sojiro is a very kind and carefree, if not strange, man who cares deeply for his daughter. One could easily assume he'd accept Konata dating other girls, especially if it's Kagami. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, I’m back!” Shouted an exuberant Konata as she walked through the door, not a care in the world as she slipped off her shoes and put down her bag. She walked into her living room and plopped down onto her couch, reflecting on the day’s events with a smile. Despite the horrible circumstances that preceded, all Konata’s thoughts were trained on the very moment she confessed her love for one Hiiragi Kagami, the shrine maiden she had had her eyes on since they had met.

Of course, what had really made the day joyous for her was hearing Kagami return the feelings. It warmed her heart just thinking about it. There, in that moment, right at death’s door with one leg through the entryway, Konata could only feel happy as she had said those three beautiful words before the darkness had taken her away. Of course that joy only amplified as she had soon returned to the realm of the living only to have Kagami say them right back. Konata blushed slightly as she remembered the force and passion her tsundere gave when they had shared their first kiss.

“Konata, where’ve you been, you had me really worried here.” Her thoughts were interrupted as Sojiro came down the stairs, looking frantic with worry. Sure it was common for Konata to usually come home later than most kids would, given how often she would visit stores, as well as her part-time job at the cosplay café. But on those days she would normally call him from the little café in Akiba.

“Sorry about that, today’s been…Kinda rough.” Konata started, a little hesitant about telling her father about the near tragedy that started at school. “What happened?” Sojiro asked worriedly.

“Well, I got really sick at school, so badly that I ended up being rushed to the hospital. I-” The blunette was cut off as her father rushed over to her and snatched her up in a bone-crushing embrace.

“Konata, how could you not tell me about this, don’t you think your old man deserves to know when his only daughter is sick.” Sojiro cried, nearly in hysterics as he felt overcome with worry. “You could have at least called!”

“S-sorry dad, I didn’t really have a chance to.” Konata squeaked as she struggled for air. Her father seemed to notice as he loosened his grip. “I was incredibly weak. And at the time I was being examined I couldn’t stay conscious for very long.

“Good lord Konata, just what happened to you?” Sojiro asked, not bothering to hold back his tears.

“They told me I had something called Lat-en-night disease.” Konata paused for a second, knowing her father wouldn’t react well to what she was about to say. “…And, I also only had three hours left to live at the time.”

The short girl knew she was right as Sojiro instantly tightened his grip back up, seeming to have the intention to never let his daughter go for fear of actually losing her.

“Konata…Are you…Please tell me you're okay.” Sojiro pleaded as he wept profusely. “I can’t lose you, not after your mother.”

Konata sighed inwardly; she could only imagine the immense pain her father was feeling at the moment. She remembered how on the anniversary of her mother’s death, Sojiro would always visit the grave where Kanata had been buried, and at night light a candle in front of her picture, weeping uncontrollably with the remembrance. It was also the only time she would ever see her father drink, though he had usually shut himself in his room at that point.

As for Konata, having grown up without a mother to miss, she had never truly understood her father’s pain when she was younger. There would be times where she would wonder where her mom was, why she never got to see her, but had never lingered on the subject.

Until one day, when the then ten year old Konata had asked Sojiro about her...

“Hey papa.” The younger version of Konata piped up whilst playing her game.

“What is it Konata?” Sojiro asked as he turned from his newspaper. Konata looked away from the TV screen and up to him.

“What was mama like?” Sojiro’s face went blank, clearly not expecting such a question. Slowly a smile came to his face as a small tear ran down his cheek.

“All right Konata, I’ll tell ya all about her.” Sojiro told her as he patted the seat on the couch next to him. Konata stood up from her game and went over and sat next to her father.

Sojiro spent a good while telling her everything, all the sweet memories of the days he had spent with the love of his life. Everything from the ice cream shop he took her to on their first date, to the days where they would walk through the park to watch the beautiful scenery as the petals of the cherry blossom trees fell. About the unending kindness and compassion Kanata had for others, and how she always tried to help those who needed it. It went on for awhile, and by the time Sojiro had finished, Konata felt like she herself had actually known her mother.

“But, if she was such a good person, why did she have to die?” Konata whispered as tears began to silently stream down her red cheeks.

Sojiro looked down at his crying daughter, joining her in her quiet weeping as he explained how her mother was very weak, much like Yutaka was, and how it was inevitable that she wouldn’t be able to live a full life. What he didn’t the heart to say though, was how it was even a miracle that Kanata was even able to successfully give birth. Instead, saying that it was merely sickness that had taken the young woman’s life.

From then on, Konata would always join her father on the visits to Kanata’s grave, and would light her own candle on the anniversary of that dreadful day.

Of course, this was all in the past, and the two had grown much closer and stronger since then. From a bystander viewpoint, it would seem like a doting father and an insulting daughter, but anyone who knew them would always see the close, loving relationship this small, broken family had.

“It’s alright, you haven’t lost me yet, and I won’t be going anywhere, not anytime soon.” Konata comforted as she hugged her father back. “I’m not sickly like Okaasan and Yu-chan, you know that.”

“I know honey...I’m just... worried.” Sojiro sputtered as he let his daughter down.

“Speaking of which, where's Yu-chan?” Konata asked as she looked around the house.

“Oh, she’s staying at that one friend of hers tonight.” Sojiro explained.

‘Oho, staying with her Minami-chan again huh.’ Konata thought, struggling to keep down the sly grin she started. ‘There’s something there, I know it. Maybe when I tell about me and Kagamin it’ll give her a confidence boost’

“Well anyway, I think I should get back to work, I have a deadline in less than a week, and I still have the rest of the third act to fill out.” Sojiro told her.

“Cool. Hey, maybe I could help out!” Konata suggested. ‘Might be a perfect chance for me to tell dad about me and Kagamin. Boy, wouldn’t that be a shock. Knowing him it’d give him the nosebleed of the century.’

“Sure, if you’d like. I’ll go grab my laptop.” Sojiro said as he quickly headed up the stairs. Konata went into the kitchen and started preparing some tea. Minutes later the two were curled up under the kotatsu, swapping ideas around as Konata played the Playstation.

“Sounds like something right out of Gundam.” Konata said as she focused on the beat ‘em up she was playing.

“Good, that’s exactly what I was going for!”

“Ya really think that’s a good idea?”

“You got a better one?”

“Maybe.”

It continued on for awhile until Sojiro had the last details down, with work saved and ready for presentation, Sojiro closed his laptop with a sigh of contentment.

“Thanks for the help Konata, sometimes I don’t what I’d do without ya.” Sojiro said as he got up out the Kotatsu and put his computer on a table beside the couch.

“Mhm.” Was the otaku’s distracted response, paying more attention to the boss fight at the moment, but also with other things on her mind. Soon as the boss had gone down and the next stage started up, Konata paused the game and put the controller down.

“Hey dad, I’ve got something to tell ya.” She began as she sat on the sofa, an air of seriousness she rarely adopted in her voice. Something that also took Sojiro by slight surprise.

“Okay, what is it?”

Konata’s hands fidgeted as a light blush rose. “Well…I’ve uh, I fell in love with someone.” She whispered, surprising herself with her sudden nervousness.

Sojiro’s jaw nearly hit the floor as he gaped at his daughter, to say shocked would be an understatement. The old lolicon took a few minutes to collect himself before sitting down on the couch next to his daughter. ‘Well…This night’s just full of surprises.’

“That’s uh, great sweety…So, what’s his name?”

“Um…About that.” Konata began slowly. “You see, he’s not actually a he, but a she.”

The blunette wasn’t sure how, but suddenly felt the air around her and her father go tense. She slowly looked up at him to see a hand over his mouth with his brow furrowed. “…How, how long has this been going on?”

“W-well, Just today actually. When I was on my death bed I told Kagami about how I felt about her…Then things just went, kinda black for awhile. But after I came to Kagami told me she felt the same way.” Konata explained quietly, feeling unnerved by the sudden shift of tone in Sojiro’s voice. It felt, cold, angry, and it gave her the chills. The old man stood up and walked a few paces away from the couch.

“…Konata.” Said girl cocked her head quizzically.

“What is it?” A heavy silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Konata couldn’t see his face, but could tell something had deeply disturbed her father, but had no real idea of what. 

Sojiro slowly turned to his daughter with arms folded over his chest, a deep frown, and a knitted brow. “I can’t allow you to see Kagami anymore. I forbid you from being in such a relationship with another girl! That sort of thing is forbidden in this household.”

Konata sat there frozen as she stared at her father. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she felt as if the world around her was slowly fading away, leaving only her, her father, and tense air between them. Sojiro’s stern look began to give way to one of concern and plight. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. Konata jolted at the contact as she was quickly brought to reality. Having let what her father said sink in, she lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, but that couldn’t stop him from seeing the scowl.

“Please understand Konata, I only want what’s best for you. This kind of thing is a really dangerous path you know-”

“What gives you the right to say who I can and can’t be with?” Konata yelled in a fury. Sojiro quickly backed away. Konata stood and glared at him. “I can’t believe you out of all people don’t understand! I mean, you let me play all those gal games! What does that say huh? It’s okay if it’s in fiction, but God forbid I find a real girl to fall in love with!”

Sojiro felt his own rage boiling up, and quickly set it off. “Be quiet Konata! You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Me? I have no idea? What are you, the grand master of romance?”

“Listen Konata, this kind of thing is just wrong. Kanata and I want you to live a full happy life. Choosing this path can only lead to suffering, we don’t want that for you!”

Konata felt her anger reaching a level she had never experienced before, her fists clenched so tight her nails nearly broke the skin. “How dare you use mom as an argument! I know damn well she’d want me to be happy. The kind of love me and Kagami have is no different than yours and mom’s.”

As soon as she finished these words, Konata felt a hard impact on her cheek. And before she even had time to react, felt the impact of the cold hard floor knock her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was silent, save for the heavy breathing of a furious Sojiro. His breath coming in heavy pants as he looked down angrily at the young girl he just hit. His mind reeled as Konata's callous comparison echoed in his mind. Never had he felt so hurt and betrayed as he did right there.

As he stared down at his daughter, his mind was struck by horrific images, pictures of a tragedy long passed, but never forgotten. Anger slowly succumbed to horror, and the hand that had committed it's terrible crime slowly raised over Sojiro's mouth. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, as the sight of a motionless Konata brought to front the worst memories he'd ever endured.

The day of Kanata's death.

"Oh God, what have I done," Sojiro whispered, "Konata, Kanata, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't want- I didn't mean..."

Incoherent thought stormed throughout the man's mind, and a deep pit of regret and self-loathing formed in his stomach. He dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at his hair as the full realization of what he had done hit him. Years of memories and grief washed over him as he cried silently for his beloved daughter. All those promises he had made to Kanata, all the years of doing whatever he could to help ensure his daughter's future and happiness, destroyed in an instant.

Realizing he couldn't simply leave Konata on the floor, Sojiro assembled his scattered emotional state and gingerly lifted her into his arms. As he looked down on her face, he was sickened at the sight of a horrible red mark covering most of the right side of her face and a small trickle of blood on her chin where she had hit the ground. Turning, Sojiro made his way to and up the stairs into the hallway that led to their rooms. He stood in front of the door that led to Konata's room, and pushed it open silently before making his way over to her bed to gently lay her down on it. Without a word, he pulled the blanket that sat at the foot of Konata's bed over her, before turning to leave the room.

Shutting the door behind him, Sojiro let out an empty sigh as he crossed the hall to his own room. He opened the door and entered the darkened bedroom. The old man flipped up the light switch and illuminated the writers den that he called his own. Unlike Konata, despite being a hardcore otaku himself, Sojiro didn't really collect much in the way of merchandise. About the most he had were some model kits he built years back, limited cover variants, and anime albums. Thus the room was quite plain, a queen sized bed in the center of a wall that took the vast majority of the rooms space, a nightstand on either side of it, a closet, and a writers desk to store his laptop and equipment.

Sojiro sat down on the bed and turned the nightstand, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a large shot glass and a bottle of imported whiskey, his favorite brew. Filling the glass, Sojiro downed the shot, before shifting to set himself against the bed's headstand. After filling the glass again and downing another shot, he set the bottle and glass down on the nightstand as he stared off into space. He hardly ever drank, but tonight seemed like a night he wouldn't be able to get through without some poison.

As he sat there staring at nothing, his mind was a swirl of memories, grief and alcohol clouding his thoughts. The memory of what he had just done however, was at the front of his mind, replaying over and over again. Just how was Konata able to induce so much rage, he wondered. Sure, maybe Konata didn't understand what she was saying, comparing her and Kagami's trauma induced fling to a marriage he was still committed to nearly twenty years after his wife's death, but even then Sojiro wasn't usually one to get angry like that.

Sojiro thought back to the days just after the loss of his dear Kanata. It was certainly the most difficult point of his life, and for awhile he wasn't sure he could go on without her. But he had to, he swore to Kanata that he would be there for their daughter. He would raise her, protect her, he would give his all to make sure that Konata's future and happiness was assured. And it was in that promise, and the work and love he gave to Konata all her life, that he found purpose, had found his own happiness again.

Looking at the bottle of booze, Sojiro began replaying what Konata told him about her and Kagami. On one hand, he really shouldn't have been so surprised. After the two had first met, Konata wouldn't stop talking about her and how much of an adorable tsundere she was, and how it was like meeting one of her dating sim characters in real life. That should have been the first warning, he supposed. Grabbing the bottle of poison again, Sojiro lifted it up to his mouth and took a large swig, intent on drowning the rest of his thoughts and grief in booze yet again.

Meanwhile, Konata had awoken with a start, pain echoing throughout the side of her face and head. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in her bed. Tossing the blanket off her, she slowly rose, caressing head with her hand.

What happened, she thought to herself. I remember telling dad about me and Kagami, he got all pissy about it, we wound up arguing, and then he...

Konata's eyes widened as she remembered how their argument ended, and tears began running down her face as she stared down at her hands in shock.

How could he! Just because I'm happy with someone he doesn't want me to be with? It's one thing to not be accepting of it, but to go so far...I can't believe it.

Looking about the room, Konata found herself completely at a loss. She never imagined her father was capable of violence, least of all, able to direct it at her. As she cried, her mind came to a horrifying conclusion; she wasn't safe, not in this house, not anymore. Konata knew she had to get away, if Sojiro was willing to hit her once, it wasn't too unlikely he wouldn't again, especially if he began drinking like she suspected he had. The only solution she could come up with, the only way to make sure she was safe from him, was to leave, and never come back.

The prospect of running away, she found, was quite intimidating. Where could she go? While the cafe was enough to give her spending money for her hobbies, it wouldn't do at all as far as affording a house or apartment, not to mention food and utilities. But anything at all would be better than here; above all, she just wanted to feel safe again.

Standing up off the bed, Konata silently made her way over to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and duffel-bag. With all the care and precision she could muster, she silently packed away a weeks worth of clothes and a blanket into her suitcase. She then set about gathering her gaming consoles and handhelds, and her prized, state of the art PC, as carefully as she could into her bag, keeping school uniforms and clothing in between the sensitive electronics to help make sure they wouldn't be damaged. She then packed her favorite mangas, anime dvds, and whatever else she thought she could get away with taking, before finally zipping up her luggage, ready for travel.

Carefully, the young otaku slung the bag over her shoulder and lifted up the suitcase. It was a blessing that she was far stronger than her small physique showed, for with all she had packed, the luggage proved quite heavy. She walked over to her door and pulled it open with her foot, thankful that her father's door was closed and the hallway still lit. Slowly and silently, Konata crept through the hallway and down the stairs; the only sound reaching her ears being her own steady breathing.

Keeping herself alert and silent, Konata quickly found herself reaching the front door. Gently, she set her luggage down and put on her outdoor shoes before placing her school shoes in her suitcase. She turned to front door, suddenly feeling very afraid. The door suddenly seemed ominous, as if warning her about the path she was about to choose. Konata knew what she was doing was going to change her and Sojiro's lives completely, whether or not for the better though, she couldn't tell.

With a hard gulp, Konata blinked away what tears remained and steeled her nerves. With a quiet but determined step, she reached out to the doors handle and opened it, letting in the cool night air. Quickly as she could, Konata grabbed her luggage and stepped out before dropping her stuff to close the door as slowly and quietly as she could. Picking her stuff up again, Konata moved as fast as she could down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she to put distance between herself and what was once her home.

As she continued on, Konata found herself gradually picking up her pace, until she was running as fast as was possible with her luggage weighing her down. She dared not stopped, her mind racing, afraid of what could happen if Sojiro found out she was gone. Not wanting to risk anything, Konata continued running until the house, until that very neighborhood, was out of sight.

Stopping nearby a small park area, Konata sat down on a bench and let down her luggage to catch her breath. She looked around to find the area completely deserted save for her. A few trees and some equipment for children to play on scattered the area, but here she was, completely alone.

“Now what,” she spoke out loud to herself. “I can't stay here, and I don't think there are any homeless shelters nearby. Gotta think of something.”

As Konata looked around pondering her situation, a thought struck her, one that seemed a little too obvious.

“Of course,” Konata shouted as she pulled her phone from her pocket. “Kagami! I'll just call her, and pray she'll let me stay with her for the night. Then, I can pick up and leave tomorrow after I've figured out where to go...I hope.”

LINE BREAK

“I'm back,” Kagami called as she opened the door to her home. As she stepped in she was unsurprised to find Tsukasa waiting for her. Tears running down the distressed girls face.  
“Sis! How's Kona-chan? Is she going to be okay? What happened to her?” The younger twin shouted. As Kagami tried to settle her sister down, she noticed the rest of her family watching in the living room, with the exception of her mother, who was in the kitchen finishing preparations for supper. Each one bore a similar look of worry at the state of her dear friend.  
“Konata's gonna be okay,” Kagami told them all. “I'm not entirely sure how, but she managed to make a complete recovery. One minute I was being told she had only a short time to live. The next, she's being discharged with a clean bill of health. A miracle if I ever saw one.”

The Hiiragi family all settled down at the good news being delivered, letting out sighs of relief and cheers of joy. The dreary atmosphere of the house brightened up in an instant as Tadao, Matsuri, and Inori proceeded to the dining area. The twins went to the kitchen to help their mother with bringing out the food, and soon the whole family had sat down to enjoy a pleasant family evening. As Matsuri wove a tale of the crazy goings on at college however, Kagami found herself not quite paying full attention, another matter already occupying her mind.

Maybe I should go ahead and tell them about me Konata being together now, she contemplated. I wonder how they would react, would they even be surprised?

“You should have seen their faces when they thought the cops were coming! I don't they could have gotten out of there faster if they tried!”

A round of laughter rung through the dining room as the Hiiragi's middle child finished her story. Eventually the laughter calmed down and a comfortable silence took the room as everyone ate. Biting down on a roll, Kagami figured now would be the best moment to deliver her other good news.

“Hey dad,” Kagami called quietly, her face turning slightly pink.

“Yes Kagami, is something wrong?” Tadao asked as he turned his attention to her.

“Oh no,” She shook her head. “Quite the opposite actually. You know how I came out last weekend...being bi?”

Various looks of realization donned on every other face in the room.

“Yes I remember. I take it this means you and Konata have finally gotten together?” Tadao answered with mirth dripping from every word. Kagami's blush grew deeper as she nodded her head, eyes averting off to the side.

“Y-yeah, it was right after she recovered-” Kagami stopped short, her eyes shot right back at her father as she shouted. “What do you mean finally?”

“Oh come on little sis,” Matsuri laughed heartily. “Everyone here knows you've had a thing for that girl for awhile now.”

“Everyone!” Kagami looked all around at her family, everyone giving her amused smiles and cheeky grins. “Even you Tsukasa?”

“Actually, I was the first one to notice.” Tsukasa began, smiling. “It wasn't really all that hard to see. We do hang out with Kona-chan a lot. And even though you try to hide it, you're always really excited to see her.”

Kagami's hands covered her face as it turned began to go red from the embarrassment. Thinking back, maybe it wasn't so well hidden; but even then she hadn't expected her entire family to have figured it out. With the way everyone seemed to be having fun with it at her expense, it seemed likely they knew about her feelings even before she had. As she slowly lowered hands, a joyous smile spread over her face as she again looked over her family.

“So, you approve?” She asked, hopeful.

“Of course we do sweetheart.” Miki answered, giving her a motherly smile. “Just as we said before, we love you and want you to be happy no matter what. And if Konata makes you happy, then we have nothing against you being with her.”

Kagami couldn't stop a couple tears from escaping her eyes. Never had she felt so blessed as she did right there. With an amazing girlfriend, and an amazing family supporting her; she felt her heart soar with the happiness that flowed through her.

“Thanks mom, thanks dad. I love you all.” Kagami choked out.

“We love you too, sweetie.” Tadao said before giving a cheeky grin. “Though, they say that relationships born from traumatic experiences don't turn out well.”

“Uh, well, I mean just because it was after everything happened, that doesn't- I mean.” Kagami stuttered out, causing the rest of the family to laugh at the poor girls embarrassment.

“Relax, I'm only kidding. Besides, you're a smart girl Kagami, I'm sure you two will make a good couple.” Tadao said with a laugh. Kagami let out a sigh, but found herself smiling anyway, and soon found her own laughter joining with the rest.

LINE BREAK

As dinner had come to an end, the Hiiragis had broken off to separate parts of the house for homework, television, or whatever they felt like doing. As such Kagami found herself at her desk, pencil flying furiously across the notebook as she studied the text book in front of her. Her focus at an all time high as studied with a new sense of purpose. She remembered how she had told Konata she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and meant it one hundred percent. Now, she felt a new drive as she set out to build a bright sustainable future for the both of them.

Konata may be smarter than she lets on at times, but given she almost never applies herself she definitely won't get into a good college. Kagami ranted to herself. That is, if she even plans to go to college. And while I refuse to let her be a deadbeat, I doubt she'll have a job that will pay great. But hey, when I'm a successful lawyer, money won't be that big of a problem anyway. I guess really I just hope she'll learn the value of a good work ethic.

That is, unless she were to just go full on housewife. Kagami's pencil stopped as the girl looked up from her textbook. Her mind suddenly swirling with scenarios born of her last thought.  
“Welcome home Kagamin” Konata called from the kitchen as Kagami walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hand on her apron. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Kagamin you're home early!” Konata squealed with delight as she walked up to the door with their daughter in her hands. “What luck, the baby just woke up from her nap!”

“Kagami, there you are.” Konata spoke seductively, wearing absolutely nothing under her apron. “Would you like dinner? A bath? Or maybe, me?”

Kagami was broken from her reverie at the sound of her cell phone's ring tone as it vibrated. Reaching over and grabbing it, she checked the caller ID and couldn't stop a fierce blush spreading as she saw who it was. Hitting answer, she raised the phone to her ear to hear the voice of the very girl she was so close to having naughty fantasies over.

“Hey Konata, what's up?” Kagami greeted with enthusiasm.

“Hey Kagami,” She heard Konata mutter in reply. “Um, do you think that, maybe, I could come over?”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Uh Konata it's a bit late don't you think? Plus it's still a school night.”

“I know, it's just, it's kind of important.” Konata stammered.

“You can't wait until tomorrow? We'll see each other at school, even if we're not in the same class.”

“Please Kagami, I'll explain later, I, I just need to see you right now, please!” The Hiiragi heard Konata shout desperately.

At this Kagami began to grow worried. There was a sad, desperate tone in Konata's words, and it began to scare her. Her mind already began to drum up terrible scenarios; had the disease returned? Had Konata not recovered after all, and just wanted to see Kagami one last time? Would they even have time to say goodbye? Shaking her head, Kagami took a breath to calm her now racing heart and mind of things she really didn't want to think about right then and there. Bringing her mind back to the present, she stood up and stepped away from the desk, and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Alright hold on, I gotta ask my dad.” Kagami told her.

“OK, thank you Kagami.” Konata responded. Kagami wasn't entirely sure, but she could have sworn she just heard a choked sob coming from the other side of the line. Exiting her room, Kagami made her way through the hallway and down the stairs. She eventually came upon the living room, where she found her father sitting at the couch watching a game show.

“Hey dad?” Kagami called as she put a hand over her cell phone's speaker.

“Yes Kagami?”

“Uh, Konata wants to come over. Is it alright with you?” Kagami asked, swallowing the nervous pit in her throat.

“It is a school night Kagami.” Tadao said pointedly, looking at her.

“I know, but she says it's really important.” Kagami looked down at the phone in her hands. “She sounds really upset, I don't know why though. She just says she needs to see me and will explain later."

“Oh?” Tadao mumbled as he brought a hand up to his chin. “Well, if it's really that important, then I guess it's okay. I would like to know what's going on though.”

Kagami gave her father a grateful look. “Thanks dad. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can.”

Kagami made her way back to her room and brought the phone back up to her ear. “Okay Konata, you can come over.”

“T-thank you Kagami.” At that, Kagami knew she heard a sniffle coming from her little loli. “I'll be there soon.”

“Okay, hurry over.” Kagami told her, smiling gently. “Konata, I love you.”

“I love you too Kagami.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the ring of the doorbell, Kagami was quick to answer. "Hey Konata, come on in - oh my God what happened to you?"

"Uh, hey Kagamin." Konata waved shyly as she forced a smile. Kagami could only stare in shock at the sight of the red mark covering nearly half of her girlfriend's face. Her eyes began wandering all over Konata's frame hoping not to find any other injuries, and noticed the luggage the smaller girl was surrounded by. Seeing the bags had managed to quickly bring Kagami back to reality.

Without a moments hesitation, Kagami stepped outside and grabbed Konata's suitcase and bag with one hand while the other gently caressed her back. The two stepped inside and put down Konata's things, before Kagami turned the two to face each other. She stared at the downtrodden face of her girlfriend, growing more concerned as Konata refused to look her in the eye. She opened her mouth to question the mark, but found herself interrupted at the sound of her family arriving.

"Kagami, is Konata-chan here?" Miki asked as she and Tadao approached. As they caught sight of the two, they were both taken quite aback by Konata's injury as well. "Oh my."

Konata watched the two's scrutinizing gaze with a rising sense of anxiety. On instinct she found herself huddling closer to her girlfriend, wanting to avoid the stares of the Hiiragi's. Her eyes widened in fear as Tadao reached a hand out to her, not hearing whatever words he was speaking. Images of her angry father flashed through her mind, and anxiety gave way to panic as she desperately hid herself behind Kagami.

Kagami could only stare helplessly at the quivering girl behind her. Her heart broke as she watched the smaller girl cling to the back of her shirt, as if to find safety in it. Tears formed in her eyes, and she turned her head towards her parents confused expressions. The three traded gazes back and forth, fearing what the answer was to what had traumatized Konata so much. Silently, they realized and agreed the only one who could get through to her was Kagami.

"Hey Konata," Kagami spoke soothingly as Tadao and Miki left the entryway. "You wanna come up to my room now? We can grab your luggage after you've gotten comfortable."

Silently Konata nodded as she let go of the taller girl's back. She stepped to the side and grabbed Kagami's hand with both her own, her eyes staying glued to the floor. Inwardly sighing, Kagami began a slow trudge, leading the two through the house. Before long the two had made their way up the stairs and to the hallway, where Tsukasa was exiting the bathroom and heading into her own bedroom to retire for the night. As she opened her bedroom door, she noticed the two and greeted them with tired excitement.

"Hiya Kona-chan, I didn't know you were...coming...over." She trailed off as she realized the dour mood between the couple. Kagami gave her an apologetic smile, whilst Konata had not even bothered to look up. She worriedly watched the two enter Kagami's room, beforing walking into her own and climbing into her bed. She stared up at the ceiling wondering what had happened, suddenly feeling much more awake.

Once inside Kagami's room, the couple made their way to the bed and sat down at the edge. Kagami took a hold of Konata's hand and softly massaged it with her thumb, biting her lip at the lack of response. It perplexed and frustrated her to no end, seeing Konata look so broken; it was as if she were an entirely different person from before. Kagami had surmised that whatever had happened to Konata must've been at home, and found herself frightened at what the answer may have been. Steeling her resolve, she gently took hold of Konata's chin with her free hand and lifted her head so they were face to face.

"Konata, please look at me." Slowly, the girl's green eyes raised and looked into her own. "What happened?"

As Konata looked up at her tsundere, fresh tears formed and her body began to shake. Looking into the loving, worried eyes of Kagami, she felt her heart hammering out of her chest as her emotions began to take their toll on her. With a loud sob, Konata launched herself into Kagami's chest and wrapped her arms around her tightly, crying loudly as the pent up grief was released. Stunned, Kagami's mouth hung open as Konata broke down on her, her heart breaking at the sight. Feeling her nightshirt becoming soaked in tears quickly, instinct took over, and Kagami gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

As Kagami held Konata close, she gently rubbed Konata's back with one hand, whilst the other ran through the her hair. For how long this went on, Kagami did not know, nor did she care. Konata needed her more than ever right there, and the whole time she would not let up on her soothing ministrations. She softly kissed the top of Konata's head, and whispered calming words into her ears.

Eventually, Konata's loud sobbing had lowered to heavy breathing, with the occasional sob and hiccup. She felt tired in every sense of the word. Her body ached and her mind was practically a haze with emotional stress. As much as she just wanted to lay there and hold her love, she knew she would need to explain what happened to Kagami. With a deep breath, she picked up her shattered dignity and shakily pulled herself out of the embrace and looked up at Kagami.

"I, I told my dad...about us." Konata muttered shakily. Kagami's eyes immediately widened with realization.

"H-he didn't accept?" She whispered in horror.

Konata slowly shook her head. "He said I couldn't see you anymore. I got mad and yelled at him, we had a big fight and....and-"

"He hit you?"

Konata nodded solemnly. "Next thing I knew, I was in my room on my bed. After that well, I knew I had to leave there, so I thought I'd come here for the night."

"Konata." Kagami raised her hand and caressed the girl's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Kagami," Konata whispered as she closed her eyes and placed a hand over the one on her cheek. "I'll be okay. It's just, I don't even know what to think anymore. I thought he already knew I was into girls."

Konata chuckled as she smiled sadly. "You know, when I was little he would play galges with me sitting on his lap. I would watch him going through all these routes and raising flags, and of course when I wanted to play them myself he never batted an eye. You'd think the fact that I play galges so much more than otomes would've clued him in."

Kagami's stomach churned as Konata had let go of her hand. As she let go of Konata's face her mind struggled desperately for words, wishing she knew how to fix this. She hated seeing Konata like this, so badly hurt and depressed. It was such an alien sight from the boisterous otaku she knew she felt like she was looking at a complete stranger."

"So, what are you going to do?" Kagami finally managed to ask, if only for the sake of keeping away any oppresive silence.

"I don't know." Konata shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I'm so tired, it hurts to think. I just wish this was some insane nightmare that I'd wake up from."

"Yeah," Kagami muttered. "I can only imagine, you've gone through so much today."

Konata nodded, "This has been almost the worst day of my life."

"Almost?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. "How is it only almost?"

"Well Kagamin," Konata whispered with a small smile. "I can't say it's **the** worst."

"And why's that?"

Konata giggled as she grabbed both of Kagami's hands. "Well, I did finally get together with you my Kagamin. As long as I'm with you, I'm sure everything will turn out ok."

Kagami's face turned scarlet as her lips stretched into a wide bashful smile. Her heart hammered in her chest and butterflies flew through her stomach. It amazed her at how Konata was capable of being so sweet, even with all she had been through.

"I-idiot," She whispered under her breath as she slowly wrapped her arms around Konata's shoulders. "I love you."

Konata smiled as her arms snaked around Kagami's waist. The two looked into each other's eyes briefly, before bringing their lips together. The kiss was tender, soft, and comforting to the both of them. Here, in their own little world with no one to interfere or judge, all felt right. They basked in each other's presence, each drawing strength from the other. They knew that whatever was going to happen, they would face everything together. Reluctantly the kiss parted, and the lover's lay their foreheads together, not wanting to break from their reverie.

"I'm so glad I met you Kagami." Konata breathed as their heads lifted away from each other. She breathed a sigh as she smiled up at her tsundere, before closing her eyes again. Suddenly, her arms slackened in their grip, and Konata slumped before falling forward into Kagami's chest, much to the younger girl's shock.

"Konata?" She shouted with worry.

"I'm so tired." Konata murmered.

Kagami smiled sadly as she ran her hair through Konata's hair a couple more times. "Why don't you go ahead and lay down, I'll bring your luggage up here in a little bit."

Slowly, Konata gathered the strength to lift herself up into a sitting position again. "I can grab it, it's my stuff."

"Don't worry about it." Kagami said, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to stop her from standing. "You've been through Hell and back today, you need your rest."

"Oh Kagami," Konata breathed through a tired smile. "If you insist."

"I do insist," Kagami affirmed as she stepped off the bed. Konata followed suit; but while she moved toward the closet to look for a futon, she was surprised to find Kagami simply pulled the covers on her bed down. She turned towards the younger girl putting up an arm in protest.

"You don't need to give me your bed," Konata said through tired slurred words. "I can use the futon."

"Well this is more comfortable," Kagami replied in a matter-of-fact manner. She stepped away from the bed and pointed at it. "Now, bed!"

Konata heaved a short defeated sigh, far too tired to argue against it. With the speed and grace of a zombie she trudged back towards the bed, ready for the day to be over and done with. With the last of her energy the otaku brought her arms up around her love's neck and gave her one more short kiss before curling into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight Kagami, I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight love." Kagami answered back with a smile.

As Konata fell asleep Kagami's face hardened. Turning, she silently made her way across her room and gently opened her door. Stepping out, she closed the door behind her with the stealth of a mouse, not wanting anything to wake up her little loli. With a hard sigh, Kagami walked through the hallway and made her way down the stairs and through the house. She stepped into the living room, unsurprised when she found the rest of the Hiiragi waiting pensively for her, her parents and Inori sitting on the sofa whilst Tsukasa and Matsuri sat on the floor by them.

"Kagami, is Konata-chan okay?" Miki asked her gently.

Kagami frowned as her feet shuffled nervously, not entirely sure how to answer. "Well, not really."

"Is she still sick?" Tsukasa asked with fright.

"No no, it's not that she's sick." Kagami shook her head. "Rather, something happened at home."

"What do you mean?" Tadao asked calmly

With a heavy sigh, Kagami stepped over to her family and sat down on a chair near them. "Konata told her dad about us dating. He...didn't take it very well. They got into a fight, and he-"

She stopped herself to take a calming breath, trying to control the rage coursing through her and the bile that rose in her throat. "He hit her so hard he knocked her unconscious."

The response from the rest of the Hiiragi family were what Kagami mostly expected. Tsukasa immediately began to weep as she muttered a string of "Poor Kona-chan" and similar lines. Inori and Matsuri exchanged looks of shock and horror, but neither of them knew what exactly to say. Miki and Tadao looked at each with grim expressions, seeming to have a discussion with each other sheerly through facial expressions. Tadao's expression hardened, mouth in a heavy frown as he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"For a father to strike his own daughter," He said with a low growl, more to himself than anyone else. "Is just despicable. I have half a mind to drive over there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Tadao, calm down." Miki began disapprovingly. "We don't need you doing anything rash. What we need to focus on is helping Konata-chan."

"What are we gonna do?" Kagami asked apprehensively.

"Well, for one, we certainly can't let her go back to that house." Tadao said with finality.

"Right, that place is no home for such a sweet child." Miki agreed. She looked over to the elder twin, "Are there any relatives of Konata-chan's you know about?"

"She has an older cousin, but she lives pretty far away, I think. Plus, if her dad tries looking for her, he'll definitely check there." Kagami explained as she tried to remember details about Konata's extended family. She realized she didn't really know much about Konata's family, outside of the fact she had a couple cousins, one of them living with her, and no mother. As she pondered, she had her doubts Konata would be any safer with them. Sure, her older cousin Yui was cop, but she was also a bit dense, and might not be much help.

"Well, she may eventually have to confront him." Tadao spoke gravely. "Not anytime soon, hopefully, but we can't avoid the man forever."

"No, but we can at least keep her safe." Miki said with a thoughtful look gracing her features. Kagami looked at her questioningly.

"Mom, what are you thinking?" She asked warily.

"Well, if Konata-chan isn't able to go to any of her other relatives." Miki began smiling.

"Then we should at least open our doors for her." Tadao finished for her, nodding with much approval. "If Konata chooses so, then I would be glad to welcome her into our home for however long she likes."

"That would be wonderful!" Tsukasa piped up for once, excited at the thought of one her best friends getting to stay at her house.

"You mean it?" Kagami shouted, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "Konata can live here?"

"Of course sweetheart." Miki spoke softly, "If she wants, there's no reason not to. After all, with how much she is around here as it is, she already feels like part of the family."

"Heck yeah!" Matsuri shouted as she pumped a fist. She looked over at Kagami with a cheeky grin. "Won't that be nice, eh. Having your little girlfriend around all the time to be lovey-dovey with."

Kagami looked at her older sister with admonishment as her cheeks went red. "I-idiot, don't talk about weird stuff at a time like this!"

The rest of the family shared a quick laugh at the two's exchange. Even Kagami, despite her embarrassment, found herself smiling as well as the tense atmosphere began to settle down. It was decided that tomorrow, Kagami would make the offer to Konata. If the blunette chose to live with the Hiiragi family, Kagami decided she would share her room with her, given that they didn't have any spare rooms for Konata to use. With most of the details decided, the family decided that it was getting rather late, and so everybody had begun retiring for the night.

_This is gonna be great,_ Kagami thought to herself as she walked through the hallway towards her door, Konata's stuff in hand. _Konata's gonna live with us, there's no way she'll refuse. Despite everything, I'm kind of happy I'll get to be with her more. I hope she likes it here._

With great care, she opened the door and stepped into her bedroom. She shut the door silently, placed Konata's luggage on the floor in front of her closet, and turned towards her bed to find a sight that brought her mood down instantly. Konata at that moment was tossing and turning in her sleep, tears and small sad whimpers escaping as nightmares plagued her mind.

Instincts kicking in, Kagami rushed over to her bed. As soon as she stood next to it, she placed a hand on Konata's forehead and began softly stroking across her bangs. Kagami breathed a small sigh of relief as Konata almost instantly seemed to calm down greatly. Her breath was still unsteady, but she had stopped tossing about, and began to lay more still.

"It'll be okay Konata, you're safe now." Kagami whispered sweetly. Slowly and carefully she climbed into her bed, trying her best not to awaken her girlfriend. Konata's eyes briefly opened halfway and then closed again, as she muttered something incoherent and turned towards Kagami. The Hiiragi carefully snaked her arm under Konata's neck, bringing the smaller girl's head into her chest. Her other hand had begun running through Konata's soft, long hair.

Kagami kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, and was pleased to see Konata finally smile as she cuddled more closely to the tsundere. Kagami rested her chin atop Konata's head as she looked out at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. As she watched, her stomach churned with a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she felt excited that she would be with her love more than ever. On the other hand, she felt anxious at the thought of the challenges Konata would now face with her father and how dramatically her life was changing. She looked down at the smiling face of her sleeping girlfriend, and felt her own eyes beginning to droop.

_No matter what Konata, I will make sure you're safe, and do whatever it takes to make you happy._ She thought, before finally letting sleep take hold.

 


End file.
